1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a steering angle of a rear wheel of a vehicle in response to the vehicle's speed and the steering angle of a front wheel.
2. Prior Art
A method for controlling four wheel steering has been proposed and developed (Published Unexamined Patent Application sho No. 52-61024). For example, in methods (Published Unexamined Patent Application sho Nos. 55-91457 and 56-167562), front wheels and rear wheels are controlled in reverse phase during low speed turning, or in the same phase during high speed turning to turn independently so that the turning radius is small during low speed turning and quick turning is obtained, and vehicle rear body swing is prevented during high speed turning, resulting in stable steering.
Although these methods generate an inward cornering force, by controlling front and rear wheels to turn at the same phase to prevent the above rear body swing, the cornering force makes turning performance undesirable during high speed turning.